


Laughter Beats All

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Summary: AU reader is boys sister and Cas’ girlfriend. Bad hunt results in a case of the sulks and the guys have to pull her out of it
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 13





	Laughter Beats All

Laughter Beats All

Cast: Reader, Sam, Dean, Cas

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: short

Summary: AU reader is boys sister and Cas’ girlfriend. Bad hunt results in a case of the sulks and the guys have to pull her out of it.

Warnings: Mention of hunt. Profanity. So much ridiculous fluff.

Sam was down, Dean was holding off two and you were fighting while nursing what you were sure was a broken wrist. You struggled, using everything you could against your assailant as it foamed at the mouth and tried it’s damndest to get to your throat. You finally wrenched free, the twist of your wrist making you scream, and stabbed the damned thing. It collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut.

“Hurry the hell up, Y/N!” Dean was losing the fight. One of them had him in a wrestlers hold and he was kicking at the other. You ran across the room, scooping Sam’s blade off the floor, and stabbed both under the ribs before they could turn their concentration to you. Again, the pressure on your wrist made you scream.

At the pain in your voice Castiel appeared, taking in the damage. Dean was helping Sam up. Sam was trying to focus his eyes. He’d hit the cement pretty hard. You were cradling your arm, tears in your eyes. Of course your beloved was at your side in an instant, his touch sending a rush of healing warmth through you. Once the pain was gone you threw your arms around him and kissed him. He smiled at you, that crooked kind of shy smile that had his heart in his eyes. He took care of the boys and asked what happened.

“Abaddon split and left her lackeys to deal with us. She’s found some way to juice them. They’re stronger than before.” Sam took his blade from you.

“He’s right, Cas,” Dean chimed in. “I’m not saying demons are usually easy, but we haven’t had this much trouble with them in a long time.” Dean was flexing his hand, trying to hide the shaking. That damned Mark bothered your brother more than he’d admit, and worried you and Sammy more than you’d like. You could tell he was pissed that the Hell bitch had escaped. Frankly, so were you.

“I almost had her, babe,” you groused. “I had my damned hands on her! I’m so sick of this demon poofing shit! It’s worse than when you do it!” Cas raised a brow at you, and you quickly back tracked.

“Not that I don’t love it when you surprise me, because I do. Today being a perfect example. Last night being another.” You smiled wickedly and he looked at the floor, also smiling. “But it drives me crazy that she and Crowley both can just come and go as they please without smoking out. We don’t have time to build a demon trap every time.”

You, Dean, and Sam groused and complained about the mission all the way back to the bunker. Cas sat next to you in the back seat, holding your hand and keeping quiet, letting you vent. He could have blinked you all home, sure, but he liked riding in the car with you. He felt it to be a very romantic human thing, riding in a car with “his girl”. It was cute as hell, and you certainly didn’t mind being able to cuddle up with him in that big backseat. You’d fallen asleep after a hunt there more than once, and he said he enjoyed it.

Once back at the bunker you took off to have a shower. Your brothers and Cas were going over what happened more analytically, trying to figure out what could have been done. You didn’t care to hear the wrap up. Alone in the shower you gave vent to your anger and frustration. As far as you were concerned it wasn’t a mission failure, it was a YOU failure. You’d had your hands on her. Close enough to smell that shitty perfume she wore to try to cover up the sulphur stench. Bitch had smiled right in your face as she’d fucking vanished, leaving your fingers grabbing air but remembering the feel of leather a second before. You could have screamed, but that would bring all the men running.

You scrubbed yourself viciously, until your skin hurt. You weren’t kind to your hair either, deciding once you got out to just wrap the tangled mess in a towel. You knew you’d pay for it later when you tried to brush out dry tangles but right now you were too angry at yourself. You threw on pajama short and a cami and padded barefoot down the hall, throwing yourself onto the couch and turning on a comedy in an effort to cheer yourself up. Cas was first in the room to find you.

“Hey,” he said softly. “You know this wasn’t your fault.”

“Don’t do that mind reading shit on me tonight.” You grumped. “I’m not in the mood.” He seemed taken aback and slightly hurt. You just added it to the stuff you were mad at yourself about. There you’d gone and hurt your angels feelings because you were in a pissy mood. Sam was in next.

“Hey Y/N, what’s up? You look upset.” He sat in one of the big chairs, that perpetual wrinkle of concern in his forhead. You snorted at his description. Upset? Yeah, you were upset. You didn’t bother to answer him.

“She thinks the failure of the hunt is her fault.” Cas supplied helpfully. You cut him a withering glare. He just shrugged. It wasn’t like you were volunteering the information.

“What? Why?” Sam didn’t get it. None of them did. “Hey, it’s not like we got Abaddon either. Three of us there, professionals, and we all missed her.’

"But I touched her! I had her! And I lost her!” You shouted, before slumping back in your seat, your arms crossed over your chest and your face clouded over. Dean came strolling in with beers. He handed one to Sam and Cas. You wouldn’t take yours so he set it on the end table.

“What bug crawled up her butt now?” He ddn’t even bother asking you, looking to Sammy and Cas. You threw a pillow at him and aimed one at Sam aas he opened his mouth to tell Dean. Sam threw up his hands, and again Cas spilled. You groaned and stuffed your face in the pillow, screaming.

“What, seriously?” Dean had that tone, that fucking tone that made you want to slug him. “Hate to break it to you baby sis, but you aren’t that cool. You don’t get to lay claim to the whole mission. Sammy and I failed at our parts too. Hell, Cas had to save all of us in the end, beat up as we were.”

“I really didn’t do anything, Dean. It was Y/N’s pain that called me.” Cas was looking at you, concerned and hurt that you were hurting.

“See!” Dean said. “Can’t even protect our own sister. Had to call in the one man God Squad. How’s that for failure?”

“Damn it Dean just leave me alone! All of you! You don’t get it.”

“Oh no, I get it,” Dean said, setting his beer down out of the way. “You’re being a brat and I,” he rolled up his sleeves, “I have had enough of your whining.”

Dean launched himself at you and you couldn’t scramble away. His hands found your ribs under your arms and you started fighting and squealing, trying to get away from him. Damn it you were really ticklish and he knew it. You twisted and struggled, trying to pull his hands away. You wiggled out from under him, but Sam was there and took over your ribs while Dean got the backs of your knees. You were shrieking with laughter, tears rolling down your face. You looked up and saw Cas standing over you, grinning.

“No no no!” You squeaked, but he didn’t listen. Before you could get away he’d pulled your cami up, baring your tummy, andd was doing that terrible bubble blowing thing. You screamed, bucking in their hands like a grounded fish. Eventually you were laughing so hard your muscles all locked up and you were paralyzed, blinded by tears. They let you loose and you collapsed to the floor, trying to catch your breath.

“You guys suck!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean smirked, handing you your beer. “You’ll get over it.”


End file.
